Growing Up is Hard
by talentmissunderstud
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are forced to leave the Leaf Village to save a life. With the Shinobi Alliance on the verge of collapsing, how will Naruto bring peace to the world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

Chapter 1

"Tsunade, please...there must be something you can do. You are the Hokage after all. Does that title mean nothing anymore?"

With her elbow on her desk, Tsunade rested her forehead in her hand. She was being torn in multiple directions. She knew that there was only one choice, and she dreaded the consequences. She slowly raised her head up to look Naruto in the eyes. As she starred at him, she could practically feel the despair and torture he was going through. And it killed her inside that there was nothing she could do to help him. "Naruto, I'm truly sorry. Even as the Hokage, there is nothing I can do in this matter. I can not interfere in a clan's business."

Naruto's face turned pale white, eyes widened in disbelieve. He couldn't understand it. She was the Hokage, practically the leader of the village. How could she of all people not be able to do anything?

Tsunade watched as what seemed all the life and hope drained from Naruto's body. He had a strange stillness about him, and it that frightened her.

She was about to speak up and wake him from his living hell but Naruto calmed his facial features and folded his arms behind his back. He looked at Tsunade with a firm resolve and asked, "What happened to you?"

Tsunade was shocked by what Naruto just said, and before she could reply to his statement he quickly vanished from her office. Sitting in her office alone, her heartbeat slightly increased and her mind wandered endlessly to try and figure out what he meant.

Hinata laid on their couch gently rubbing her stomach. She wanted to feel happy. She wanted to feel excited for the miracle that was bestowed upon them, but all the terrible things that had happened so far and the even more terrifying things people wanted to do stopped her mind from allowing it peace.

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" Hinata asked out loud, not realizing anyone had entered the apartment.

"We are leaving, now."

Hinata gasped at the sound of his voice coming from the empty house. She looked up to see Naruto standing next to a filing cabinet rummaging through papers. She quickly got up from the couch and walked over to where he was standing. She looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean, were leaving?"

Naruto didn't look at Hinata but answered, "It isn't safe for you to be here right now, and I will not stand idly while your so called _family_ wants to cause you, I mean us, so much pain."

Hinata reached her arms around Naruto's chest and hugged him. She buried her face into his back as she began to cry. Naruto heard her sniffling and stopped looking through numerous scrolls. He slowly turned around, still in Hinata's tight grasp, and hugged her fiercely.

Naruto began to caress Hinata's hair, trying to calm her down. He knew she would act like this, but he also knew that they didn't have a lot of time. _Tsunade should be sending ANBU any minute now, so we have to hurry._

Naruto pushed Hinata back lightly and said, "Honey I know you don't want to do this, but we have to leave. Now."

Hinata looked up at Naruto through tear soaked eyes. She gazed into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. After she thought about it herself, she also knew that they had to leave. "If we leave Naruto, we will be labeled as missing nin and you won't be able to realize your dream of becoming Hokage."

"Nothing is going to stop me from becoming Hokage, but from now on you and our child are my biggest priority." Hinata watched as Naruto gently placed his hand on Hinata's stomache. A small smile crept onto Hinata's face. She knew Naruto would never let anything happen to her or their baby, not as long as he was still breathing. She looked back up at Naruto and said, "Ok. If we have to leave, then we have to pack our things..."

Naruto cut her off mid sentence and said, "I have enough money saved up that will allow us to start over somewhere else, but we have to leave now before the ANBU Tsunade is going to send get here."

"If your ready, then lets get going," Naruto said. Hinata nodded her head in acceptance. Naruto reached for a scroll on the top shelf and quickly placed it in his pants pocket.

Naruto walked to the front door and slowly opened it. He quickly scanned the surrounding buildings and woods for any sign of ANBU. Satisfied that there was none there yet, Naruto motioned to Hinata to come outside. Hinata quickly walked outside next to Naruto. Naruto quietly closed the door behind Hinata and squatted so she could get onto his back. She gently fell onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. As Naruto stood up, she looked behind them. _Is this the last time we're going to be in the village? Will our friends coming looking for us? Will Father come looking for us?_ As Hinata thought about what her father might do, Naruto could sense the change in her mood. "Hinata, please wrap your legs around my waist. I don't want you to potentially fall off."

Hinata shock her head, clearing her thoughts. She did as Naruto asked. She seen him in action using the fox's power before. She knew how fast he could move.

Once Naruto was satisfied that Hinata was secured to himself, he activated his Fox mode. His whole body glowed in a golden hue. Hinata's body was also enveloped in the slow waving yellow flames.

Naruto leaned his head back and said, "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto," Hinata responded.

Naruto looked back straight and was confronted with the sight of thirty ANBU standing in the road in front of their apartment. An ANBU in a phoenix shaped masked spoke out and said, "Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, you have been ordered by the Fifth Hokage Tsunade to report to the Hokage Tower immediately. If you try to run, you will be pursued, captured, and reprimanded."

Naruto didn't show any kind of hesitance as he dropped down to all fours and dug his back feet into the ground. All the ANBU dashed at the couple, weapons drawn. Two ANBU flashed through hand signs, 'Earth Style: Solid Earth Prison.' The ground shot up around Naruto and Hinata in all directions. All the ANBU stopped in their tracks, believing the earth jutsu caught the teens. One of the ANBU ran up to the structure and placed his hand on it. Sensing that there was no chakra coming from inside, he turned over to the phoenix ANBU and shock his head.


End file.
